


Liekki ja koiperhonen

by valastaja



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alcohol, During Canon, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valastaja/pseuds/valastaja
Summary: Aina kun Hietanen hymyili, Vilhon olisi vain tehnyt mieli suudella hymy pois hänen huuliltaan. Paitsi että sitten ei olisi voinut katsella sitä hymyä. Mutta ehkä se olisi ollut sen arvoista kuitenkin.
Relationships: Urho Hietanen/Vilho Koskela, Vilho Koskela/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Liekki ja koiperhonen

**Author's Note:**

> Voisin heittää nämä muutamat ficcini tännekin, kun fandomissa on ollut havaittavissa pientä elpymistä. Tämä on rakennettu erään kirjan kohtauksen (ja uuden leffan version siitä) ympärille, mutta yksityiskohtia on surutta taivuteltu. Esim. olin ehtinyt jo mainita Lehdon, Riitaojan ja Lahtisen, kun tajusin että nehän oli jo kaatuneet tuossa vaiheessa, mutta en halunnut jättää niitä pois. Että tästä tuli nyt sitten tällainen kiva pieni ”kukaan ei ole kuollut (eikä kuole jos se on minusta kiinni)” -AU.

Vilho Koskela oli melkein aina ollut vaitelias mies. Sitä ennen hän oli ollut vaitelias lapsi. Hän oli kuitenkin aina viihtynyt itseään vilkkaampien ja puheliaampien seurassa. Silloin ei häneltä odotettu niin paljon, toinen hoiti juttupuolen ja hän sai kuunnella. Siinä hän oli hyvä.

Siispä ei ollutkaan erikoista, että jatkosodassa hänen komppaniansa varsinaissuomalainen vahvistus, seurallinen vitsiniekka Hietanen, veti Koskelaa puoleensa. Pojan vahva oikeudentaju ja myötätunto eivät varmasti tehneet sodasta ainakaan helpompaa hänelle, mutta ne saivat Koskelan täysin aseettomaksi hänen edessään. 

Hietanen oli kuin hehkuva, sinnikkäästi lepattava elämän liekki kaiken kuoleman ja hävityksen keskellä, ja Vilho tunsi itsensä hiljaiseksi, harmaaksi koiperhoseksi, jota valo ja lämpö kutsuivat yön pimeydessä. Hän hymähti itselleen, ei hän näin runollisia yleensä ajatellut. Eikä tällaisia kai pitäisi miehistä ajatellakaan, naisten kauneudestahan sitä runoja ja lauluja kirjoitettiin. Koskela ei ollut sellaisten luritusten päälle oikein koskaan ymmärtänyt, mutta jokin Hietasessa sai hänet ensimmäistä kertaa moniin vuosiin pääsemään sen tunteen syrjään kiinni, joka sai ihmiset laulamaan. Sen tunteen, kun sydän ei meinannut tyytyä sille rinnassa osoitettuun paikkaan, vaan tempoili ja vikuroi kuin liekaan pantu villivarsa.

Kovin tasaista oli Koskelan elo ollut aina tähän asti, ja sydänkin oli enimmäkseen pysynyt tottelevaisesti paikoillaan. Mitä nyt muutaman kerran nuorena poikana se oli tahtonut niskoitella ja mennä omin päin. Olipa se kerran saanut tahtonsa läpikin, kun naapurin Matias oli ääni väristen kuiskannut hänelle, että josko hän saisi pussata, kun he makasivat vierekkäin heinäladossa taas kerran, piilossa muulta maailmalta. Jokin vaisto kai oli kertonut heille, että he eivät olleet kuten muut kylän nuoret, ja se oli tuonut heidät yhteen.

Matiaksen kanssa hän oli aitan vierassängyn karheilla pellavalakanoilla ottanut ensimmäiset haparoivat askeleensa mieheyteen. Tai niin siitä ihmiset puhuivat, vaikka ei se Koskelan mielestä tehnyt kenestäkään enemmän tai vähemmän miestä, mitä tämä oli vällyjen välissä tehnyt tai ollut tekemättä.

Nyt Vilhon sydän näytti taas oman tahtonsa ja veti miestä lähemmäs tuota iloluontoista, hyväsydämistä nuorukaista. Istumaan tämän viereen iltanuotiolla kuin sattumalta, yhteisiin kipinävuoroihin, joskus jopa nukkumaan tämän viereen puolijoukkueteltassa, jossa miesten järjestys vaihteli sattumanvaraisesti muutamia vakiopaikalla nukkuvia – Lehto nukkui aina oviaukon vieressä, varmaan minimoidakseen vierustovereiden määrän – ja vakituisia petikavereita lukuun ottamatta. Rokka ja Tassu nyt tietenkin, mutta myös Riitaoja tuntui hakeutuvan tiettyjen ihmisten viereen. Yleensä se oli Lahtinen tai Määttä, toisinaan myös Koskela itse. Kai se toi poikaparalle turvaa, kun sai käpertyä jonkun vakaan ja rauhallisen kylkeen kiinni. Ei Koskelaa haitannut, mukavahan se oli nukkua toisen ihmisen lämmössä, kun kamiina lämmitti lähinnä jalkoja ja kylmä ilma puski telttakankaan läpi.

Hietasen vieressä maatessa olo vain tuntui joskus melkein liian lämpimältä. Koskela ei tiennyt, oliko Hietanen poikkeuksellisen lämminverinen, vai johtuiko se Vilhon omasta verestä, joka tuntui virtaavan hieman nopeammin; sydämestä, joka löi hieman kiivaammin Hietasen lähellä. 

**

Sinä iltana otettiin vihdoin Poika esiin, Marskin kunniaksi tietenkin. Koskelan ei tarvinnut kauaa miettiä, menisikö muiden upseerien seuraksi komentokorsulle hörppimään hienoja viinaksia vai jäisikö omien miestensä kanssa juomaan sitä hirveää tärpättiä. Tuskinpa siellä kukaan olisi häntä edes kaivannut.

Kilju oli niin pahaa, että se oli pakko kaataa kurkusta alas niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Ja minkä se maussa hävisi, sen se korvasi nousemalla päähän kuin kusi Lammiolla. Pian olikin nuotion ympärillä aikamoinen elämä. Vanhala raahasi gramofonin ulos ja kohta jo Kalinka soi ilmoille. Jos ryssä nyt sattuisi lähistölle, sehän vain luulisi, että omilla oli kestit menossa. Saattaisivat kyllä haluta liittyä seuraan, mikä olisi huonompi juttu. Koskela naurahti omille ajatuksilleen, liian hilpeässä nousuhumalassa pelätäkseen todella vihollisen saapumista paikalle; asemissa oli oltu jo jonkin aikaa, ja kumpikin puoli tuntui harjoittavan jonkinlaista väsytystaistelua. Tänä iltana hän halusi vain pitää iloa ja unohtaa koko sodan, edes hetkeksi.

Pojat yrittivät tanssia ripaskaa musiikin tahtiin varsin huonolla menestyksellä, minkä jälkeen joku keksi siirtyä paritanssiin. Rahikainen valitteli hameväen puuttumista, mutta lähti kuitenkin valssaamaan härkäparina Hietasen kanssa. Koskela katseli heidän menoaan toinen suupieli vähän koholla, samaan aikaan huvittuneena ja haikeana. Olisipa kelvannut olla Rahikaisen tilalla, mutta eihän hän luonteeltaan ujona kehtaisi toista tanssiin pyytää.

Koskela päätti keskittyä ryyppäämiseen tukahduttaakseen pienen mustasukkaisuuden pistoksen jossain sydänalassaan – eihän siihen edes ollut mitään syytä, Rahikaisen kiinnostus naissukupuoleen ei ollut jäänyt kenellekään epäselväksi – ja kohta hän jo huojuikin hilpeänä paikoillaan kannon nokassa. Yhtäkkiä Vanhala ilmestyi hänen eteensä jostain ja kumarsi syvään kaatuen melkein naamalleen varvikkoon.

”Saiskos sitä luvan, khihihi”, mies hihitti tavalliseen tapaansa mutta kevyesti sammaltaen.

Ennen kuin Koskela tajusi kunnolla mitään, hänet oli jo vetäisty ylös ja epämääräiseen valssin ja humpan ristisiitokseen. Ei siinä ollut askeleista eikä rytmistä tietoakaan, mutta Koskela ei muistanut, koska hänellä olisi viimeksi ollut niin hauskaa. Siinä tanssin tuoksinassa hänet valtasi jokin kumma hellyys ja kiintymys Vanhalaa ja koko konekiväärikomppaniaa kohtaan, ja ennen kuin huomasikaan, hän oli vetänyt Vanhalan tiukkaan halaukseen. Tämä halasi takaisin yhtä kovaa, ja hetken Koskela antoi itsensä puristaa toisen takin kangasta nyrkkeihinsä kuin läheisyyttä ja turvaa hakeva lapsi.

Tämä hetkellinen heikkouden ja herkkyyden puuska oli mennyt ohi, ja Koskelan juopumustila oli pian saavuttanut sen suomalaisen miehen humalan vaiheen, jossa tämän valtaa selittämätön halu ryhtyä haastamaan riitaa. Hän myös tiesi tarkalleen, minne hän halusi sitä mennä haastamaan.

”Jerusalemiin”, hän vastasi kun joku huusi hänen peräänsä.

**

Koskelan taltuttamiseen oli tarvittu kolme miestä. Hänet oli vyötetty tiukasti nippuun ja kannettu takaisin komppanian luokse. Juhlat, ja ilmeisesti kiljukin, alkoivat olla loppumaan päin, ja osa miehistä oli jo mennyt yöpuulle tai sammunut pusikkoon. Loputkin tuntuivat ottavan Koskelan saapumisen takaisin pyhiinvaellukseltaan merkkinä siitä, että oli aika lopettaa. Rokka ja Tassu hoippuivat toisiaan pystyssä pitäen puolijoukkuetelttaa kohti.

Hietanen sai ensimmäisen vahtivuoron ja lupasi katsoa, että Koskela selviää vähän, ja päästää tämän sitten irti vöistään ja nukkumaan. Loput vielä ulkona olevista ryömivät sisälle kiskoen sammuneet toverit mukanaan ja jättivät heidät kahden. Koskela makasi maassa hieman hämmentyneenä tilanteesta, jo rauhoittuneena mutta edelleen melko tuiterissa, ja Hietanen istahti hänen viereensä. 

”Kui sä vänskä ny tuol taval, et oikke pakettiin sun pistivä?”

”Hoilasivat natsilauluja”, mutisi Koskela tuijottaen yllä kaartuvaa Linnunrataa.

Ei hänellä kai ollut oikeasti mitään harkittua syytä ollut, mutta se näytti kelpaavan selitykseksi Hietaselle. Tämä alkoi selittää innoissaan, mitä oli tapahtunut Koskelan lähdettyä. Riitaoja, joka oli juotettu humalaan varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, oli rohkaistunut lausumaan runoja. Hän oli eläytynyt niihin sellaisella tunteella, että oli dramaattista askelta ottaessaan kompastunut ja kaatunut suoraan Lehdon syliin. Tämä oli ilmeisesti ollut niin jurrissa, ettei ollut tajunnut edes lyödä. Oli vain tuijottanut Riitaojaa kuin ei olisi ennen ihmistä nähnyt, kunnes tämä oli toennut ja räpistellyt pois Lehdon päältä hätäisen anteeksipyyntöjen ryöpyn saattelemana. Kaikkien muiden mielestä tilanne oli ollut suunnattoman huvittava, ja Lehto oli silminnähden kiehunut paikoillaan ja painunut sitten yksin telttaan sanomatta sanaakaan ja tulematta enää ulos. 

Koskela ei puhunut mitään, katseli vain toisen vilkasta elehdintää ja iloista virnettä tämän kertoessa juttuaan. Aina kun Hietanen hymyili, Vilhon olisi vain tehnyt mieli suudella hymy pois hänen huuliltaan. Paitsi että sitten ei olisi voinut katsella sitä hymyä. Mutta ehkä se olisi ollut sen arvoista kuitenkin.

Koskela oli kai tuijottanut Hietasta jo jonkin aikaa, koska tämä oli hiljentynyt ja katseli Koskelaa kulmat hieman kurtussa.

”Olek sää iha kunnosa?”

Koskela sai mumistua, että ei tässä mitään. Hietanen mittaili häntä katseellaan harkitsevan näköisenä ja totesi sitten, että eiköhän vyöt voisi ottaa jo pois. Hän kumartui polvillaan Koskelan ylle ja ryhtyi avaamaan solkia vähän kömpelösti – hän ei vaikuttanut olevan läheskään niin humalassa kuin Koskela, mutta ei moinen sorminäppäryyttä vaativa työ aivan tuosta vain sujunut. Koskela nielaisi, kun hänen muuten niin sumean päänsä täyttivät yllättävän kirkkaat mielikuvat Hietasesta riisumassa vielä yhden ylimääräisen vyönsoljen, ja sitten…

Kun Hietanen oli saanut vapautettua Koskelan siteistään, jäi hän vielä hetkeksi tämän ylle ja taputti tätä hellästi poskelle virnistäen.

”Noni vänskä, ny sä ole vappaa ku taivaa lintune.”

Ja juuri sillä hetkellä Hietasen hymy ja kosketus ja Koskelan humala yhdessä ylittivät jonkin kriittisen pisteen, ja kuin itsekseen Koskelan kädet kurottivat ylös, ottivat Hietasen kasvoista kiinni ja vetivät tämän suudelmaan. Hietasen suu maistui kiljulta ja mahorkkasätkältä, mutta Vilho ei välittänyt. Heidän hampaansa osuivat yhteen ja suudelma oli muutenkin vähän sinne päin, mutta Vilho ei välittänyt siitäkään. Se oli hetkessä ohi, ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, Hietanen tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, suu raolleen unohtuneena. Poika näytti pohjiaan myöten järkyttyneeltä, ja Koskela tajusi tehneensä virheen. Todella pahan virheen.

”Anteeksi, minä…” Koskela mumisi pystymättä katsomaan Hietasta silmiin.

Hietanen räpytteli ja nieleskeli, eikä tuntunut saavan sanaa suustaan. Koskela ei halunnut tietää, mitä sieltä tulisi.

”Minun on nyt parasta mennä nukkumaan.”

Hän sai könyttyä itsensä mitenkuten jaloilleen ja hoiputtua teltan oviaukolle, jossa hän joutui haparoimaan hetken tärisevin käsin ennen kuin oviläppä aukesi ja hän pääsi pakoon Hietasen katsetta, jonka tunsi polttavan selkäänsä.

Koskela ei odottanut nukkuvansa koko yönä, mutta jossain vaiheessa ennen Hietasen vahtivuoron loppumista hän oli jonkin voiman armosta vaipunut siunattuun tiedottomuuden tilaan, jossa hänen päässään ei enää pyörinyt uudestaan ja uudestaan ajatus siitä, miten Hietanen ei enää istuisi hänen vieressään, eikä varsinkaan nukkuisi. Tuskin katsoisi enää häneen päinkään.

**

Aamulla herätessään janoon ja ohimoilla jyskyttävään maailmanlopun päänsärkyyn Koskela ei heti muistanut. Hän alkoi käydä mielessään läpi edellisen illan kulkua: Oli ollut viinaa, musiikkia, tanssia. Pojat olivat leikkineet lentokoneita. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli lähtenyt upseerituvalle, mutta sen jälkeen oli melko sumeaa. Kuitenkin illan viimeiset hetket ponnahtivat armottoman selkeinä ja kirkkaina hänen mieleensä, ja hänen lävitseen valui sisuskaluja hyytävä aalto. Nyt hän oli sen vihoviimeisen tempun mennyt tekemään.

Koskela ei halunnut vielä avata silmiään ja kohdata tämän päivän todellisuutta. Hän mietti, voisiko vielä jotenkin korjata tämän, syyttää humalaa tai hetkellistä mielenhäiriötä. Selittää, että naisen puute oli käynyt liian kovaksi ja sen kiljumäärän jälkeen kuka tahansa kelpasi korvikkeeksi. Olihan hän juovuksissa ollut, mutta ei sellaista silti tehty. Kyllä miesporukalla joskus halailtiin, mutta silloin oli läimittävä toisen selkää asiaankuuluvalla voimalla, ettei olisi vaikuttanut liian akkamaiselta ja hempeältä. Tietyistä rajoista pidettiin kiinni, ja Koskela oli mennyt niiden yli että heilahti.

Mutta entä jos hän ei muistaisi mitään? Kehtaisiko Hietanen ottaa asiaa puheeksi vai voisivatko he teeskennellä, ettei mitään ollut tapahtunutkaan? Ei tämä silti varmasti enää uskaltaisi olla Koskelan lähellä, mutta ainakin näennäisesti kaikki voisi pysyä ennallaan. Kai sekin olisi parempi kuin ei mitään.

Koskela avasi vihdoin silmänsä, tosin oviaukosta tulevan kivuliaan valon takia vain sirrilleen, ja nousi päätään pidelleen istumaan.

”Pojat, mitenkäs se oikein meni…”

**

Sinä iltana Koskelalle osui ensimmäinen vahtivuoro. Eipä hän olisi unta saanutkaan. Koko päivän oli hänen ja Hietasen välillä vallinnut huutava hiljaisuus, vaikka Koskela oli yrittänyt parhaan kykynsä mukaan teeskennellä normaalia. Hiljaisuus ei sinänsä ollut häneltä mitenkään epätavallista, mutta nyt siinä oli tavallista ahdistuneempi sävy. Hietasen puolelta se taas ei ollut lainkaan normaalia, ja muutkin miehet tuntuivat aistivan, että jokin oli pielessä.

Illan hämärtyessä ja komppanian mönkiessä telttaan Koskela jäi synkkänä tuijottamaan hiljalleen hiipuvaa nuotiota. Hän ei edes huomannut, ettei ollut yksin, ennen kuin näki syrjäsilmällä jonkin liikahtavan puiden varjossa. Hän hätkähti ja nosti kiväärinsä piippua, mutta kuulikin tutun äänen.

”Minä se täs, äl ammu!”

Hietanen oli seissyt liikkumatta puunrunkoon nojaten, mutta asteli nyt hitaasti lähemmäs ja istahti kannolle vähän matkan päähän Koskelasta. Tämän hartiat jännittyivät, kun tämä odotti… jotain. Pahinta kai. Jonkin aikaa molemmat miehet vain istuivat hiljaisuudessa vältellen katsomasta toisiinsa. Lopulta Hietanen puhui, niin hiljaa että Koskela mietti hetken, oliko vain kuvitellut.

”Ek sää iha tosissas muist eilisillast mittä?”

Valehteleminen ei ollut koskaan ollut Koskelan pojan vahvuuksia, eikä hän varsinkaan Hietaselle pystynyt valehtelemaan, kun tämä suoraan kysyi. Pitkä hiljaisuus riitti jo kertomaan vastauksen, mutta kai Hietanen ansaitsi kuulla totuuden Koskelan suustakin.

”Muistan minä.”

Hietanen ei sanonut mitään, ja lopulta Koskela uskalsi nostaa katseensa häntä kohti. Hän oli odottanut toisen silmistä kuvastuvan inhoa tai pelkoa, mutta niiden katse olikin tulkitsematon. Koskela oli jo avaamassa suunsa sanoakseen jotain – hän ei ollut vielä päättänyt mitä – kun Hietanen nousi äkisti ja kuroi umpeen ne metrit heidän välillään, jotka olivat hetki sitten tuntuneet peninkulmilta. Hänen suunsa oli puristuneena päättäväiseksi viivaksi, mutta aukesi raolleen silmien sulkeutuessa ja huulten kohdatessa, jälleen kömpelösti mutta lähes epätoivoisella kiihkeydellä.

Vilhon päässä kaikui ja ajatukset kiisivät villisti kehää. Hietanen suuteli häntä. Hietanen ei vihannutkaan häntä. Hietanen hapuili hänen takkinsa rintamusta ja veti häntä lähemmäs. Hietanen inahti ja huokaisi suudelmaan tavalla, joka sai sähkövirran hulmahtamaan Koskelan sormenpäistä aina vatsanpohjaan. Kuitenkin kun tämän kieli livahti Vilhon huulten välistä hänen omaansa vastaan, meteli päässä hiljeni ja jäljelle jäi vain yksi ajatus: _Hietanen_. 

Koskelan toinen käsi nousi Hietasen hiuksiin ja toinen tämän leualle, peukalo poskea sivellen. Hietanen suli hänen kosketukseensa kuin sinettivaha. Kun he vihdoin irrottautuivat toisistaan, Hietasen katse poukkoili hänen silmiensä ja huultensa välillä, ja poika näytti pöllämystyneeltä, kuin ensimmäistä kertaa suudellulta. Tuossa peittelemättömässä viattomuudessa oli jotain, joka sai hiilloksen hehkumaan Vilhon rinnassa ja vielä jossain alempana. Vaikka ei kai toinen aivan kokematon ollut. Koskela oli kuullut Hietasen puhuvan haikeasti Verasta, jonka oli tavannut Petroskoissa, mutta hänellä oli sellainen tunne, ettei tällä ollut Veraa ennen ollut montaakaan, ei ehkä ketään. 

Sanaakaan sanomatta Koskela nousi ylös, otti Hietasta kädestä kiinni ja lähti johdattamaan tätä kauemmas nuotion ääreltä, metsän suojaan. Hänen oli saatava nähdä nuo kasvot sulaneina mielihyvään ja kuulla, kuinka huokaukset karkaisivat noilta huulilta. Jos Hietanen vain haluaisi. Ainakin tämä seurasi eikä päästänyt kädestä irti.

Paksun männyn takana Koskela kääntyi ja työnsi Hietasen hellästi puun runkoa vasten. Tämä näytti kysyvältä, mutta ei tavoistaan poiketen virkannut mitään. Hietanen oli sitä tyyppiä, joka kysyi jos oli kysyttävää ja sanoi jos oli sanottavaa. Koskelan vahvuuksiin puhuminen taas ei ollut koskaan kuulunut, joten selityksen virkaa sai toimittaa uusi suudelma ja Koskelan kädet, jotka vaelsivat sarkatakin etumusta alaspäin. Hietanen vastasi samalla universaalilla kielellä kietoen kätensä Koskelan niskaan ja selkään, vastaten suudelmaan halukkaasti.

Kun he erkanivat jälleen, Koskela laskeutui hitaasti polvilleen Hietasen eteen pitäen tämän vyötäisiltä kiinni. Hän katsoi vuorostaan kysyvästi ylöspäin. Hietasen kuun valaisemilla kasvoilla välähti ensin hämmennys, sitten tämän silmät laajenivat ja kurkusta sihahti terävä henkäys.

”Saanko minä…?” Vilho kysyi varovasti.

Hietanen vain nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Näin pitkään hän oli tuskin koskaan ollut puhumatta yhteen menoon, mutta nyt mies ei tuntunut saavan sanaa suustaan. Koskela toivoi, että se oli hyvä asia. 

Hän työnsi Hietasen takin liepeitä pois tieltä ja ryhtyi avaamaan vyötä, joka piti ylhäällä hieman liian suuria housuja. Edellinen ilta palasi hänen mieleensä, Hietanen hölläämässä tiukasti sidottuja nahkavöitä hänen ympäriltään. Kuinka kaukaiselta ja mahdottomalta silloin olikaan tuntunut ajatus siitä, että hän voisi koskaan olla tässä avaamassa Hietasen vyön solkea.

Saatuaan housujen etumuksen auki Koskela siveli kädellään paidanhelman alta paljastunutta sileää, pehmeää ihoa. Koko Hietasen keho värähti kosketuksesta herkällä alavatsalla, ja hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni. Pää nojasi männynrungon kaarnaan. 

Kun Hietasen alushousutkin olivat poissa tieltä, Koskela nojautui painamaan höyhenenkevyitä suudelmia tämän vatsalle. Kohta Hietanen kiemurteli jo siihen malliin, että Koskela päätti armahtaa toista ja viedä kätensä sinne, missä sitä eniten tarvittiin. Hietasen hengitys oli jo käynyt tiheäksi ja katkonaiseksi. 

”K-Koskela…” hän sai henkäistyä. 

”Vilho vaan.”

Hietanen ei tuntunut aluksi tajuavan, mitä Koskela sanoi, mutta avasi sitten silmänsä ja katsoi hämmästyneenä alaspäin. Hetken kuluttua hän näytti siltä kuin olisi muistanut jotain. 

”Urho.”

Yhtäkkiä Koskelaa nauratti. Oli tämäkin tilanne tehdä sinunkaupat. Olisikohan sitä pitänyt oikein käsipäivää sanoa? Hietanenkin tuntui huomaavan, eikä voinut estää leveää virnistystä kohoamasta kasvoilleen, vaikka yritti selvästi pidätellä sitä. Tämä oli viimeinen naula Koskelan pojan arkkuun, ja hän kumartui eteenpäin pitäen katseensa Hietasen silmissä. Urhon yllättyneessä voihkaisussa saattoi kuulla hymyn. 

Puolijoukkueteltan edustalla hiipuvan nuotion hiilloksessa paloi vielä viimeinen sitkeä liekki, jonka ympärillä leijaili äänettömästi yksinäinen koiperhonen.


End file.
